


Poem: Beneath the Trees

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Celeborn and Galadriel after Galadriel has taken ship for the west.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Beneath the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Beneath the Trees**

Dew-damp, fallen, they scent the air  
Leaves sweet and biting with decay  
The Mallorn arms stretch solemn and bare  
Autumn's ending long delayed

What faith we kept, we placed in things  
Complacency our bane  
Our choices gave great power to rings  
The magic of our people wanes

Am I weak to face with sorrow,  
The winter of the race of elves?  
To wish delay until the morrow  
That journey which we chose ourselves?

A wistful thought adrift on mist  
The silver trees asleep and cold  
A dream of long-past lovers' trysts  
When leaves formed a canopy: green and gold

A wandering ghost of time's long passage  
A phantom of what used to be  
I wish that you might walk beside me  
As once you did beneath the trees

Beloved, does your pale skin glow,  
With early blush of spring?  
In a land that I have yet to know  
Unspoiled by winter, grief or rings?

Galadriel, my lady fair  
Your light you granted me  
But I was not prepared to dare  
The final journey o'er the sundering sea

x-x-x

Sun-warmed petals of the flowers  
New buds green upon each stem  
I tread the spring-leavened forest by hours  
Wondering why you don't come

What faith I kept, I gave to you!  
My hope our summer-land  
We must first end to be made new  
The elves must fall to stand

You are not weak for knowing sorrow  
But do not let your sadness linger  
Wait not, my love until the morrow  
The magic has ne'er died! It lives here!

Beloved, warm rays brush my brow  
With a kiss that we could share  
In a land that I know now  
And you will, too if you but dare

Celeborn, my lord and lover  
You have waited until first frost  
Do not allow your heart to wither  
Or to me you shall be ever lost

A wistful thought on petals fly  
Across the sundering sea  
A dream that we might walk betides  
As once we did beneath the trees.


End file.
